


It's Summertime (You Want To Scream)

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [17]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Clowns, Drama, Fear, Fear of Death, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Heavy Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentions of Death of Children, Mostly Gen, POV Second Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Friendship, Scary, Scary Clowns, Teen Angst, Wordcount: 100-500, movie compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 18: SummerFandom: It (Stephen King) (2017)Eddie Kaspbrak is scared. He thinks about how Georgie Denbrough really is dead, has been for a year probably, they're just not saying anything about it. And they probably won't in the future either.Oneshot/drabble





	It's Summertime (You Want To Scream)

You're twelve-years-old and your voice cracks, but for once it's not because of how old you are. Your friends don't notice. They have their own problems to worry about. Their own fears to ignore in vain.

It's summer, you want to scream. Your hands are balled up in the pockets of your pants; fingers brush, white knuckles, against the inhaler. It's summer, and you should be happy! You shouldn't have to be so scared all of the time. 

But you know why Bill is doing this. You knew all along, if you thought about it, and it wasn't really a surprise. Solemn Bill, Stuttering Bill, with his sad eyes...he still thinks his little brother is alive. 

G-G-Georgie is a-alive, he's said to you, to Stan and to Richie. 

You're not too sure why your other friends are doing this though.

There's Richie, after Bill. Richie--Rich who swaggers around and who you're positive doesn't get butterflies in his stomach like you do sometimes when your shoulders accidentally brush for too long. Who slings an arm around your shoulders and has never been serious to date. 

And then there's Stan. Stan is close to Bill like you are to Richie. Stan, with his pinched mouth and his bony elbows; his hair is curly, and Rich has made more than a few Jew jokes due to it. Stan is serious too, to the point of being OCD--he likes things a certain way. Likes calm. 

They're your friends, the three best friends anyone could ask for in the whole entire world. You're Eddie, to them. It's okay. And that'd be true if it was a different situation. 

If Richie didn't fiddle with his glasses like you know he does when he's nervous and doesn't want to say it. If Stan's face wasn't so white. If Georgie wasn't really dead. 

If you all weren't so scared. 

"It's summertime." you say out loud. Your friends turn to look at you and your face flushes just the slightest. The pressure is on you now. Bill looks betrayed; Stan and Richie wait for you to go on. "It's summertime, guys! We shouldn't be doing this. We should be having fun, not trying to--"

"T-t-to w-what?" Bill manages, and his arms are crossed. 

You don't want to say Georgie is dead. But it's been a whole goddamn year. 

You're interrupted, saved, when someone comes crashing down the side of the river next to you. 


End file.
